Make Someone Into a Human Being
by KittenSun
Summary: Bumi berotasi, bumi berevolusi. Namun di ruangan ini detik serasa berhenti. Minho bukanlah tipe pria serakah namun salahkah bila ia menginginkan pula hatinya? Bahkan saat hatimu telah kembali kau tak kunjung juga memiliki rasa, Karena yang sedang dicumbu Minho hanya raga yang dipertuan oleh mahluk sepanjang 8 centi di dasar tempurung kepalanya. 2MIN OS failed!Angst Slight!Kai


**-(Make Someone Into a Human Being)-**

**.**

_Berlatarbelakangkan The Host karya Stephanie Meyer, tidak terlalu (dan memang tidak diniatkan) mirip dan faktanya Sun memang sudah lupa detail dari novel tersebut. Terakhir kali Sun baca saat SMA dan sekarang novelnya nun jauh di rumah sana._

_Maaf untuk Taem, akhirnya Sun membuat Sesuatu yang bertema dewasa untukmu. Liat comeback SHINee yang di Inkigayo kan? Itu demi apa Taem goyangin pinggul ngacak rambut seksi, pake mantel bulu, celana yang kelewat ketat! Pengen Sun ikat di ranjang, gigit gigit hisap, ah!_

_Biar Minho saja yang mengurusnya._

**CAST:**

**SHINee Choi Minho**

**SHINee Lee Taemin**

**Slight!EXO Kim Jongin**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy / (failed) Angst**

**Rating:**

**Mature**

**Length:**

**Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer:**

All the characters are not mine, but the story is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.

The Host belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bumi berotasi, bumi berevolusi. Waktu berputar dan entah sudah berapa badai matahari menerpa galaksi bimasakti. Tahu-tahu saja kita sudah menjejaki abad keduapuluh dengan berbagai hasil cipta dan karsa manusia yang mempermudah kehidupan di berbagai segi.

Kita terlena, terpedaya dengan berbagai teknologi mutakhir yang menawarkan berbagai kemudahan dan prestise bagi pemiliknya. Dan ketika manusia sadar, bumi tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Planet yang kita tinggali ibaratnya dangau yang dimakan usia di tepian danau luas tak bertepi. Perlahan-lahan menua dan menggugurkan atap rumbianya sehingga para tetangga di tepian tanah seberang danau setidaknya merasa penasaran untuk melongokan kepalanya, mencuri pandang pada penghuni di dalamnya sehingga lama kelamaan obsesi untuk memiliki menghampiri juga.

Kekalapan manusia dalam mengeksplorasi energi berakibat pada rusaknya tatanan kehidupan di bumi. Lapisan ozon menipis, mencairkan kubikan es di kutub dan walaupun beberapa aktifis menyuarakan betapa pentingnya lapisan itu bagi kehidupan manusia namun mereka yang kalap tetap tidak mengindahkannya. Mengakibatkan kerusakan semakin parah dan efeknya merambat pada lapisan-lapisan lain dalam atmosfer. Hujan meteor kecil menghujami tanah kita kemudian sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi menghantam gedung-gedung dan pemukiman penduduk.

Terlalu terlambat untuk mengadakan perbaikan di masa ini. Lapisan atmosfer yang berfungsi sebagai payung bumi rusak total sehingga benda luar angkasa yang tertarik oleh gravitasi akan leluasa masuk tak terbentengi. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai asteroid besar melintas dekat bumi maka seluruh kehidupan di dunia ini akan bertemu dengan satu kata keramat,

kiamat.

Sampai pada suatu malam di antara detik-detik penantian pada akhir masa, Tuhan menjawab bait-bait doa umatnya dari langit sana. Kilatan cahaya terang turun melintasi khatulistiwa kemudian terus bergerak ke arah utara. Tanah pelataran _white house_ yang dihuni presiden Amerika bergetar seiring dengan jatuhnya gumpalan cahaya itu disana. Perlahan meredup dan setelah sekuadron besar tentara mengepung barulah mereka sadar bahwa UFO bukanlah sekedar cerita isapan jempol. Demi bumi yang sebentar lagi hancur, bahkan pelatuk belum ditarik namun tentara-tentara terlatih itu tersungkur ke tanah tidak sadarkan diri. Presiden yang menonton dari ruang kerjanya mendelik waswas sementara sang Ibu Negara yang memang membenci serangga berteriak panik.

Lapisan atmosfer yang terbuka bukan hanya menarik benda-benda angkasa, namun juga menarik para tetangga untuk berkunjung tanpa perlu mengahadapi resiko terbakar hangus sebelum mencapai bumi. Membuka mata kita bahwa tata surya merupakan suatu sistem rumit yang berisikan beragam kehidupan. Maka wajar jika salah satu atau banyak galaksi memiliki kehidupan pula layaknya bumi kita.

Hanya butuh 15 menit sampai pintu kerjanya diketuk halus. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik presiden membukakan pintu dan mengajak segerombolan kecil tamu tak diundang itu untuk bernegoisasi, mungkin sekitar enam ekor. Presiden yang terimidasi oleh jumlah dan wujud mereka yang menyerupai laba-laba raksasa dengan versi yang lebih futuristik akhirnya menandatangani konspirasi yang diyakininya akan menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia.

Paginya presiden secara resmi mengumumkan hasil rapat dadakannya di seluruh media. Presiden menyetujui perjanjian kerja sama dengan alien-alien ini untuk menyerahkan separuh populasi warganya sebagai inang. Perwujudan laba-laba hanyalah cangkang, mereka hanyalah mahluk malang dari planet antah berantah yang dijajah para alien parasit yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa inang. Bentuknya seperti cacing berwarna perak sepanjang telunjuk yang disisipkan ke belakang otak, kemudian tentakel-tentakel yang memanjang dari setiap segmennya membelit saraf inangnya sehingga sang pemilik tubuh seakan mati rasa dan kehilangan kuasa. Tubuh dan pikirannya dipertuan oleh parasit yang menempel di belakang kepalanya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Selain menghindari perang, para pendatang juga menjanjikan perbaikan. Bumi akan dikembalikan lagi fungsinya, menaungi dan memberikan keamanan pada para penghuninya. Penyisipan pertama dimulai dari beberapa pejabat negara dan separuh populasi rakyat Amerika. Kemudian disusul oleh negara-negara yang berada dalam pengaruh sang adi kuasa hingga akhirnya rakyat bumi terbagi ke dalam dua ras, manusia murni dan manusia inang.

Dan kehidupan kembali berdenyut normal, namun bedanya sekarang mereka hidup dalam perbedaan walau tetap berdampingan.

.

.

2145

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Seabad lebih setelah penyisipan pertama.

Seseorang memukul kemudi pada mobil kesal, merutuki populasi manusia yang semakin hari semakin padat saja yang sayangnya tidak diimbangi perubahan pada transportasi mereka, manusia tetap bepergian dengan mobil atau kendaraan umum, roket hanya digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh antar kota atau negara.

Entah apa yang disuntikan alien-alien itu, manusia pada zaman ini tidak ubahnya seperti indukan kucing, tanpa lelah memproduksi keturunan hingga ledakan penduduk tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Memberikan keuntungan pada mereka karena dengan bertambahnya populasi bumi maka inang yang bisa mereka tempati bertambah banyak pula. Hampir tiap hari pangkalan udara disinggahi pesawat ruang angkasa yang mengangkut lusinan tabung berisi alien parasit.

"Ah sial! Setidaknya berikan secangkir kopi hangat kalau memang aku harus terjebak macet sampai malam."

Sekali-kali lelaki di balik kemudi menggosokan telapak tangannya agar suhu tubuhnya menghangat. Kalender di _dashboard_ mobilnya merujuk pada bulan November yang itu artinya Seoul mulai memasuki musim dingin. Udara di luar turun beberapa derajat dan anginnya menghantarkan hawa yang membuatnya menggigil dingin walau faktanya lelaki ini tengah berada dalam mobil yang tertutup rapat dengan penghangat yang diatur maksimal.

Selain memang tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena dipaksa lembur dengan jadwal oprasi penyisipan di rumah sakit yang semakin bertambah, pekatnya pelukan malam juga ikut andil dalam mengaburkan pandangan dokter muda ini. Pemuda itu berada dalam nadir kesadarannya dan berkali-kali dahinya terantuk stir mobil. Kantuk yang merajainya membuatnya tidak menyadari pergerakan di depannya hingga bunyi menyeramkan yang diakibatkan benturan bemper depan mobilnya dengan daging manusia terdengar.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Pemuda itu buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian menghampiri sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang tengah memangil-mangil, mungkin namanya.

"Kai! Sadarlah, Kai!" Berkali-kali orang itu menepuk pipi dan memanggil namanya, Kai, yang teraliri likuid kental merah namun yang dipanggil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sang pelaku penabrakan mengulurkan tangannya berniat memberi bantuan, namun dengan kasar tangannya ditepis dan disusul kemudian desisan marah terdengar dari belahan bibir yang menipis berbahaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan saudaraku!"

"Maaf, tadi aku sungguh-sungguh mengantuk dan penerangan di jalan ini tidak membantu. Tapi aku seorang dokter jadi mungkin saudaramu bisa kubantu."

Iris matanya yang keperakan bersinar dalam kegelapan, memantul pada wajah sang dokter sementara lelaki itu nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, tolong bantu saudaraku!"

Tidak terdengar seperti permintaan malah berkesan memerintah, namun lelaki itu tidak merasa tersinggung dan malah berjongkok di samping mereka berdua. Meraba leher dan tangan Kai untuk merasakan denyut nadinya.

"Ikutlah ke rumahku sebelum darahnya habis, aku menyimpan beberapa peralatan medisku disana."

Dokter muda itu memangku Kai dan manusia inang itu menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan. Kai telah dibaringkan di jok belakang sementara itu dia sendiri masih berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? masuklah!"

Dengan lembut lelaki itu menarik tangannya dari dalam mobil hingga ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain untuk masuk.

"Kau manusia murni!"

"Ada masalah?" dilihatnya pemuda itu menggeleng kecil "baiklah. Namaku Choi Minho."

"Namaku, maksudku nama inangku, Lee Taemin."

.

.

.

Minho bersyukur akhirnya ia bertemu dengan hangat dan nyamannya apartemennya yang dilengkapi dengan mesin penghangat. Kantuknya benar-benar telah hilang dibawa Kai yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya sementara Taemin berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mengawasi kerja Minho yang sedang membersihkan serpihan pasir yang mengotori luka di kepalanya dengan cairan alkohol. Setelah robekan di keningnya steril, Minho mengoleskan cairan yang membuat lukanya mengeluarkan suara berdesis dan dengan jelas Taemin dapat melihat robekan yang cukup besar itu menutup menyumbat pendarahannya. Kemudian Minho mengoleskan salep berwarna bening ke seluruh permukaan lukanya. Perlahan lapisan kulit yang rusak itu memperbaiki jaringannya, dan dalam beberapa detik robekan besar itu telah hilang dan hanya meninggalkan garis samar.

"Selesai."

"Kenapa Kai tidak sadarkan diri juga?"

Minho tersenyum pengertian layaknya dokter professional. "Lukanya memang sembuh tapi trauma di kepalanya membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk memulihkan diri. Lagi pula Kai kehilangan banyak darah. Mandilah dahulu dengan air hangat, kau nampak kacau."

Minho melirik Taemin, mantel tebal berbahan bulu yang melekat pada anak itu nampak kotor akibat darah Kai.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?"

Tanpa basa-basi Taemin melepaskan mantel hitamnya, membuat tubuhnya yang kurus hanya terlapisi kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana panjang senada yang melekat ketat pada kaki jenjangnya.

Perasaannya atau memang iya, Minho merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat saat matanya dapat menelusuri lekuk tubuh Taemin secara keseluruhan. Sepertinya Minho menyetel pemanas ruangannya pada angka yang terlalu tinggi.

"Biar kutunjukan."

Taemin mengikuti di belakang sementara Minho memimpin perjalanan mereka ke kamar mandi. Dengan _gentle_ Minho membukakan pintu kemudian menunjukan pancuran airnya.

"Kau bisa menyetel suhu air yang nyaman untukmu."

Minho berbalik untuk mendapati Taemin yang tengah menyimaknya serius. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ sementara jari-jari lentikya memainkan keran air. Pergerakan yang sederhana namun menjadi terasa sensual ketika Taemin yang melakukannya. Minho tidak bisa menyalahkan jakunnya yang bergerak gelisah naik turun saat matanya terpaut pada sepasang permata keperakan terbungkus kelopak yang terbuka menatapnya. Wajah dengan sudut yang lembut yang sayang sekali terguratkan garis-garis lelah mencuri fokus Minho, walaupun favoritnya adalah bibir Taemin yang terpahat sempurna dengan ketebalan yang disukai Minho.

"Baiklah. Apa aku bisa mandi sekarang?"

Taemin tertawa kecil menyadari Minho yang salah fokus sementara yang ditertawakannya malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang seintens tadi. Uuuh~ pasti Taemin menganggapnya laki-laki hidung belang sekarang.

"Ehm . . jika kau memerlukan sesatu, kau bisa memanggilku."

Sekali lagi Taemin tertawa kecil, "Dimengerti, tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap."

"Maksudku bukan begitu!"

Minho jadi gelagapan sendiri, mungkin tadi Minho memang terlalu berharap bahwa Taemin menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. Untungnya Taemin menganggapnya main-main karena anak itu sedang melambaikan tangannya malas. Memberi perintah nonverbal pada Minho untuk meninggalkannya. Dengan berat hati Minho meninggalkan Taemin untuk memberikannya sedikit privasi. Sekali lagi dokter muda itu mendapatinya melirik ke belakang yang disambut pemandangan Taemin yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

.

.

.

Minho mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan leher yang kaku akibat posisi tidurnya yang kelewat salah. Semalam ia tidur dengan kepala yang merebah pada sandaran sofa yang keras sementara ranjangnya ditiduri Kai yang masih belum siuman dengan Taemin di sisi lainnya. Pandangannya bertemu sebentar dengan wajah Taemin yang nampak lebih rileks saat tidur. Tubuh anak itu menggelung dalam selimut tebalnya sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang nampak.

Entah sudah berapa lama Minho mengagumi paras manis Taemin hingga lelaki itu tidak menyadari kini yang ia perhatikan telah terjaga. Kelopaknya terbuka hingga tempat tidurnya yang sejajar dengan sofa yang ditempati Minho menimbulkan kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. Tertangkap basah untuk keduakalinya memperhatikan Taemin cukup membuat Minho yang tahu diri merasa malu. Rona pipi yang nampak tidak Minho sama sekali merayapi wajahnya, untung cuaca di luar dingin dan Minho bisa berdalih bahwa suhu di luar membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat, memompa darah yang lebih banyak untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara serak khas orang yang baru terbangun menyudahi kecanggungan mereka. Taemin hanya mengangguk sebagi balasan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'aku lapar' dan 'mau pipis'.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita, kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu."

Lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai respon sementara tangannya menyibak selimut. Membiarkan udara membelai kulit tangannya yang tak terbalut kain juga kakinya yang hanya dilapisi boxer pendek di atas lutut. Taemin merangkak ke ujung kasur tanpa menyadari tatapan dari pemuda lain yang tidak lepas dari bokongnya yang nampak berisi dan enak untuk disentuh. Hampir saja terjengkang karena rupanya kantuk masih bergelayut di ujung matanya namun kebutuhan alamiah manusia untuk pergi ke kamar kecil membuatnya terpaksa memfokuskan diri dalam melangkah. Kemudian saat kakinya menjejak lantai buru-buru Taemin lari menghampiri kamar kecil.

Sementara itu di sudut lain, di sofa tepatnya, Minho menghela nafas gusar. Ditepuknya jidatnya walau harus menyesal di akhir karena tepukannnya yang terlalu bertenaga meninggalkan cetakan tamparan disana.

"Aish! Apa yau kau pikirkan?"

Bokong Taemin.

Bokong Taemin.

Taemin.

Taemin.

Bokong.

Bokong.

_Holly shit!_

Apa yang sebenarnya Choi Minho ini pikirkan? Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau tidak memasak dahulu jika pikiranmu masih dipenuhi bokong seseorang. Kalau tidak mungkin kejadian yang menimpa Minho akan terjadi padamu juga. Minho bersumpah serapah saat menyadari yang ia goreng adalah cangkang telur sementara isinya malah ia buang ke tong sampah.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Minho mengerang frustasi dan akhirnya mengizinkan Taemin yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari meja makan dengan sendok dan garpu di tangan untuk membantunya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memasak sebaik Kibum hyung, tapi setidaknya aku memasak telurnya, bukan cangkangnya."

Minho tersenyum canggung sementara Taemin telah merebut penggorengannya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua telah duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan piring diisi telur goreng dan setangkup roti bakar. Dokter muda itu merasa sarapannya kali ini luar biasa karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia pisah rumah dari keluarganya, Minho dapat merasakan rasanya memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh orang lain untuknya.

.

.

.

Dan beruntungnya Minho karena yang ia dapat bukan hanya sarapan spesial, melainkan makan siang dan makan malam bersama Taemin yang menjadi kokinya. Minho sengaja mengambil cuti hanya untuk rasa tanggung jawabnya terhadap sepasang saudara ini.

"Kenapa, ya? Kai belum sadar juga?"

Ini malam kedua dan nyatanya pemuda itu masih damai dalam tidurnya sejak insiden tabrakan yang membuat mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti ini, duduk di balkon berlatarkan temaram malam dengan masing-masing mengunyah sekerat daging panggang.

"Aku juga khawatir, apa perlu kita membawanya ke klinik?"

Taemin menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng kecil, "tidak usah. Aku mempercayaimu." Senyuman kecil terlukis, "terimaksih telah memperhatikan Kai."

Minho tahu anak itu tulus walau mimik Taemin sebenarnya datar-datar saja. Memang sudah menjadi ciri dari manusia inang makanya Minho bisa memakluminya. Terlebih sebelum ke Bumi, Taemin telah melakukan penjelajahan ke beberapa planet dan menepati tubuh inang yang beragam.

.

.

.

Menurut ceritanya, ia pernah pergi ke planet tumbuhan dan menjadi sekuntum bunga. Taemin juga pernah menjadi seekor beruang di planet es dan laba-laba. Jadi wajar-wajar saja jika manusia inang ini sangat asing dengan yang namanya perasaan terlebih lagi alien ini memang baru setahun menempati tubuh Taemin, emosi manusia terlalu kompleks dan terkadang membingungkan dibanding dengan insting naluriah hewan maupun tumbuhan.

.

.

.

"Ada saus di bibirmu,"

Minho mengusapkan jempolnya pada dagu Taemin yang dinodai setitik saus. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk tidak saling canggung berkat kebersamaan mereka selama dua hari ini. Taemin sudah tidak ragu untuk menggunakan panggilan nonformal pada Minho sementara dokter muda itu terkadang mengganti Taemin dengan Taeminnie.

"Terimakasih."

Taemin membereskan piringnya dan juga milik Minho kemudian mencucinya di dapur. Menggosok gigi kemudian naik ke ranjang dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Minho. Rutinitas itu dilakukan berulang-ulang sampai tiba pada hari keempat langit memutuskan untuk menggugurkan salju pertamanya lebih awal. Mereka sedang makan malam di balkon seperti biasanya sampai Minho menggigil kedinginan, ia memang tak pernah tahan dengan cuaca dingin yang bisa membuatnya beku sampai ke tulang.

"Bisakah kita pindah ke dalam?"

"Tapi aku ingin melihat salju, ini mengingatkanku pada planet Es."

Minho terus saja merengek agar acara makan malam mereka dilanjutkan dalam rumah sementara Taemin tidak keberatan dengan hawa dinginnya walau partikel ringan berwarna putih itu menghujam kaus tipis milik Minho yang ia kenakan.

Menghela nafas, Taemin menghampiri Minho kemudian tanpa ragu duduk di pangkuannya.

"E-eeh?"

Matanya yang besar makin melebar. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung lagi saat kedua tangan manusia inang itu melingkari leher Minho. Pemuda itu tidak menampik rasa senang yang mengaliri rongga dadanya dengan kedekatan mereka, namun tidak pernah terbersit untuk sampai sedekat ini. Jakunnya bergerak gelisah ketika di depan hidungnya terpampang leher mulus Taemin yang kepalanya lunglai dalam bahunya.

"Kenapa? Di planet Es kami saling mendekatkan diri agar tubuh kami tidak membeku."

"Jadi kau sering melakukan ini dengan yang lain?"

"Cukup sering, tapi hanya saling merapatkan diri, akan sangat sulit memeluk beruang lain dengan perut yang buncit."

Minho terkekeh, Taemin pasti imut dalam sosok beruang dengan bulu putih bersih membalut tubuhnya. Lengannya membingkai pinggul ramping Taemin.

Luruhan salju bagai pintalan kapas ringan jatuh perlahan.

Waktu seolah berhenti di momen ini dan nyatanya Minho memang ingin berhenti di detik ini. Angka di thermometer rumahnya turun beberapa derajat namun perasaannya merangkak naik, tinggi. Membuncah tak tertampung lagi. Di detik ini, seorang Choi Minho jatuh hati.

.

.

.

"Taemin hyung!"

Sayang sekali di saat-saat seperti ini Tuhan menghadirkan sosok pengganggu yang membuat Taemin menarik diri. Di pintu balkon itu Kai berdiri dengan tatapan datarnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ditubruk Taemin.

"Kai! Kau sudah siuman! Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit haus. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan manusia itu, hyung?"

Minho sedikit tersinggung ketika eksistensinya sebagai manusia disebutkan. Terdapat spasi antara manusia yang murni dan inang, seperti pribumi yang mendendam kolonial yang menjajah ibu pertiwi.

"Dia manusia yang baik, kemarilah."

Dokter muda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera disambut jabatan oleh Kai. "Choi Minho."

"Kai."

Begitulah. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari perkenalan antara manusia murni dan inang?

"Maaf merepotkan, besok kami akan segera pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

Tidak selayaknya Minho marah. Namun melihat Taemin yang diam saja mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Kai membuat hatinya panas. Maka saat Kai yang masih tidak stabil pergi tidur, ditariknya Taemin ke ruang depan yang hanya satu pintu dari kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Kai, kemana pun Kai pergi aku akan mengikutinya."

"Tinggallah! Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya."

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal? Beri aku alasan."

Minho memegang bahu Taemin sementara pandangannya menyorot kosong, bahkan tidak ada satu alasan yang dapat Minho rangkai untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu. Ingin mengucap, satu kalimat saja. Asalkan bisa menahan Taemin agar tetap di sisinya.

Satu kalimat saja,

"Maukah kau mencari alasannya bersama-sama?"

-hanya perlu satu kalimat saja.

Bibir Taemin mengatup, dipagut Minho. Pergerakannya terasa lambat namun dalam, selambat detakan jantung Taemin yang sama sekali tidak merasakan secercah rasa dalam ciumannya. Namun lawan mainnya menolak untuk menyerah, didekapnya tubuh pemuda itu hingga membuat Taemin sesak.

"Le- pas!"

Taemin mendorong bahu Minho walau tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuatnya lepas dari pelukan. Minho hanya memberi jeda nafas untuk Taemin kemudian setelahnya melumat kembali delima Taemin yang merekah merah. Kali ini lebih menuntut saat organ pencecapnya ikut memasuki arena pergulatan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk dalam mulut Taemin. Menggelitiki langit-langitnya hingga sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

Taemin melayang, dan kebingungan. Menyerah dalam asa saat Minho mendesaknya ke salah satu sofa yang paling besar. Pasrah saat kausnya di tarik kemudian dicampakan di lantai. Perutnya bergejolak dengan rasa yang abstrak menyebari seluruh tubuhnya. Taemin terlalu pusing karena dipikir sekeras apapun tetap saja tidak tercapai oleh logikanya.

_Tentu saja karena ini tentang rasa yang tak berlogika_,

Yang sayang sekali tidak dimiliki Taemin yang kehilangan sisi manusiawinya. Taemin lumpuh. Rapuh. Karena yang sedang dicumbu Minho hanya raga yang dipertuan oleh mahluk sepanjang 8 centi di dasar tempurung kepalanya.

.

.

.

Taemin mengerang dalam pangkuannya. Bibirnya terbuka manis sekedar menjaga agar nafasnya tak terputus. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah lupa caranya bernafas dengan normal saat telapak tangan besar Minho membelai miliknya. Mengusap dari ujung kepalanya hingga ke pangkal.

Sentuhannya terasa magis sampai Taemin yang awalnya menolak malah kini yang terobsesi dengan belaian Minho di tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk Minho yang masih lengkap berbalut busana, tidak seperti dirinya yang dibelai udara tak berbatas. Taemin harus mengakui kehebatan Minho untuk membuatnya berakhir dalam kondisi yang menguntungkan bagi sang dokter muda.

"Uuuh~ Minho . ."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gestur Taemin ingin, namun pemuda itu tidak kunjung meminta. Diremasnya bokong Taemin dengan sebelah tangan. Taemin mendesah, dadanya membusung hingga menyentuh dada Minho.

Sekali lagi Minho mengulang. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

_Aku. . . menginginkanmu, _"Ah! –ku ingin keluar . ."

Menghela nafas, Minho kecewa. Namun tetap menuntaskan pekerjaanya untuk segera mempertemukan Taemin dengan puncaknya. Kini bukan hanya membelai, jemarinya yang panjang memeluk batang Taemin yang membawanya dalam kocokan liar. Bulir-bulir _precum_ merembes dari celah kecil pada ujung penis Taemin, meluncur leleh di batangnya hingga tangan Minho yang masih setia mengocoknya.

"Sssh Choi Minho ooh!"

Tubuh Taemin bergetar dalam antisipasi. Kepalanya ia baringkan di bahu lebar Minho saat cairan yang tertahan dalam _scrotum_nya mendesak keluar diiringi dengan getaran nikmat di seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal setelah klimaksnya reda kecuali rasa lemas dan genangan tipis cairan Taemin di baju Minho, _secercah rasa_, tidak ada.

Minho menanggalkan satu per satu kancing kemejanya sementara Taemin diam tak membantu, nafas hangatnya berhembus di leher Minho. Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas hingga dada jantan Minho terekspos barulah Taemin bereaksi. Mengendusi tubuh Minho yang sedikit beraroma spermanya. Jarinya mengusap otot perutnya, aura Minho begitu kuat dan Taemin merasa terimidasi karenanya.

"Tolong,"

Tangan besar Minho membingkai kepunyaannya yang lebih kecil, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh milik Minho yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celana panjangnya. Tanpa ragu Taemin menurunkannya sedikit, asalkan Minho kecil bisa keluar itu sudah cukup untuk Taemin.

Perlahan sesuatu yang tertidur segera bangun seiring dengan usapan Taemin yang semakin intens. Taemin peniru yang baik dan Minho merasa sudah cukup tegang untuk menuju ke tahap berikutnya. Ditepisnya tangan Taemin kemudian dengan tangannya sendiri ia mengarahkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Taemin yang kering. Namun dengan sedikit paksaan, kepala kejantanannya berhasil menerobos celah ketat Taemin yang membuat pemiliknya memekik sakit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

_Aku. . . merasakanmu. _"Ah! Au! S-sakit."

Taemin memohon untuk berhenti namun Minho malah menarik Taemin hingga tusukannya bertemu dengan pusat kenikmatannya. Ujung tumpulnya menumbuk tempat itu tapi Taemin lebih merasakan nyerinya. Perih dan panas adalah duet sempurna untuk menyiksanya. Lubang belakangnya memang tidak diciptakan untuk penetrasi terlebih dengan ukuran Minho yang _extra ordinary_ memperparah keadaan.

"Sakit Minho! Sungguh! Pelan-pelan."

Tenggorokannya menggetarkan permohonan parau yang diabaikan Minho. Pemuda itu memegangi pinggang Taemin kuat, membimbingnya menjemput tusukan Minho. Berharap dalam setiap pergerakannya Taemin bisa mengerti maksud dari semuanya, mengerti rasanya.

_Rasa, apa?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Taemin."

Perasaan itu membuncah, tak tertampung lagi. Meluber dan Taemin mempersembahkan tubuhnya untuk menampung semuanya.

"Tinggallah," Minho mengarahkan tangan Taemin ke dadanya yang berdetak liar setelah klimaksnya. "maka hati ini akan menjadi milikmu selamanya."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kai menuntaskan janjinya untuk meninggalkan rumah Minho walau tanpa Taemin meskipun sudah hampir setahun ini pemuda itu menganggapnya sebagai saudara.

Minho sebisa mungkin membuat Taemin kerasan di rumahnya. Sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit mereka akan sarapan bersama dan saat pulang Taemin akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Minho kemudian makan malam di balkon. Jika Minho merasa penat, mereka akan pergi keluar atau sekedar bercinta. Semuanya berjalan normal layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya. Kecuali satu,

_Taemin tak kunjung memiliki rasa._

.

.

.

"Mana yang harus kita ambil?"

Taemin mengacungkan dua bungkusan bahan puding berperisa beda pada Minho yang menjaga troli mereka.

"Cokelat?"

"Tapi aku suka rasa strawberry."

"Keduanya kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum memasukkan kemasan itu pada trolley. Beriringan Minho dan Taemin membawa belanjaan mereka untuk dibayar di kasir namun sesaat kemudian Minho berteriak panik saat kerumunan kecil terbentuk di sekeliling meja kasir. Beberapa orang mencoba menyadarkan wanita tua yang merupakan sang kasir itu sendiri dengan darah yang bercucuran dari perutnya. Wanita itu menjadi korban penusukan oleh perampok yang berhasil membawa kabur seluruh uangnya di mesin kasir. Sementara yang lain mencoba menghubungi polisi.

"Permisi, aku seorang dokter. Biar kuperiksa."

Kerumunan itu mempersilakan Minho untuk memeriksa korban. Ditekannya pergelangan tangan wanita itu namun Minho tidak mersakan denyut kehidupan.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Raut sedih merayapi wajah tampan Minho, merasa menyesal karena tidak dapat menolong wanita itu. Untung polisi segera tanggap ke lokasi sehingga mayat wanita itu dengan cepat dievakuasi.

Sementara itu, dilihatnya Taemin yang malah asyik memilih tumpukan permen di konter dekat meja kasir. Tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh bau darah ataupun duka yang menyelimuti manusia (murni) disekelilingnya.

_Taemin memang tak memiliki rasa._

.

.

.

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Taemin yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kantung matanya menggelap, memikirkan banyak hal membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Minho teringat mayat kasir itu, teringat ekspresi Taemin.

"Sudah bangun?"

Taemin tak beranjak dari ranjang, duduk membelakangi Minho hingga pemuda itu bisa melihat punggung telanjang dengan kulit putih berlukiskan bercak-bercak kemerahan bekas sesi _making out _semalam.

"Hmm . ."

Minho merangkak, menegakkan diri di belakang Taemin dengan lengan kokohnya mengunci pinggang anak itu. Dikecupnya bahu Taemin tanpa berniat menambah bekas yang sudah ada.

"Bagaimana kalau _mornig sex?"_

Taemin menjawab dengan desah. Bukan karena apa-apa, namun pria di belakangnya tengah merayu miliknya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Meraba lembut permukaannya, menyalakan kembali gelora yang sama seperti yang menghampirinya semalam.

Diletakannya kedua lengannya di lipatan lutut Taemin. Perlu sedikit usaha untuk membuatnya berada dipangkuan Minho seperti sekarang. Perlu juga sedikit rayuan agar Taemin bersedia memasukkan milik Minho dalam rektumnya. Penis Minho terbungkus erat, keluar masuk sesuai ritme yang Taemin ciptakan. Minho tidak berusaha membantu mempercepat gerakannya, dagunya ditumpuk di bahu Taemin. Setidaknya kali ini biarlah perasaan Taemin yang menuntun, atau meskipun Taemin tak berperasaan, dia juga masih memiliki hasrat, kan?

"Taemin a-aaah! Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, hanya sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan bergerak liar sebisanya.

Dinding lembut itu memeluknya erat, mengalirkan adrenalin dan gejolak nikmat di setiap kedutannya. Ditekannya hasrat itu, Minho hanya ingin sebuah kepastian.

"Aku, Ah! –aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku juga, kan?"

Dekat, mendekatlah.

Karena Taemin sungguh tidak tahan lagi. ditariknya tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya erat. Menuntunnya ke miliknya yang mengacung tegang dibelai udara. Taemin ingin lebih agar klimaksnya segera ia raih, dan permainan tangan Minho di penisnya tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Eungghh, Minho!"

Taemin klimaks dalam sekali semprotan.

Minho?

Tidak ada yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi teransang. Gairahnya hilang meskipun yang ia cumbui adalah orang yang paling ia kasihi. Minho memang menyukai tubuh ini. Kelembutannya, reaksinya terhadap rangsangannya, semuanya.

_Minho juga ingin hatinya,_

Yang sayang sekali merupakan satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dipersembahkan Taemin untuknya.

_Tak berbalas_.

Tidak! Minho tidak ingin.

Tangannya yang berbalut sperma Taemin tanpa sepengetahuan menyambar lampu meja di atas nakas. Sebelum Taemin sadar dari orgasmenya, Minho menghantamkan benda itu ke belakang leher Taemin. Secepat kilat, bahkan Taemin belum sempat berteriak.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang Minho. Tempat yang sesaat lalu menjadi alas percintaannya kini menjadi meja jagal untuk nyawanya sendiri.

Minho menelungkupkan Taemin. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pisau bedah dengan kilatnya yang tajam

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan hanya mencintai tubuhmu. Aku juga ingin hatimu."

Ujung pisau itu mengiris kulit Taemin. Membuka bekas sayatan melintang dari ujung tengkorak Taemin sampai mendekati bahu. Cairan merah melesak keluar yang dengan telaten dibersihkan Minho dengan kapas steril. Kemudian tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan karet mengoleskan salep yang membuat pendarahannya berhenti.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Minho sebagai dokter sehari-harinya adalah melakukan penyisipan alien parasit pada inang manusianya. Dan sebagai dokter professional lainnya, Minho juga dibekali dengan keahlian utuk mengeluarkan parasit itu dari tubuh manusianya. Hal ini perlu untuk berjaga-jaga ketika tubuh manusia yang ditinggali mendapat kecelakan atau sekarat agar mereka bisa pindah ke tubuh baru.

Minho akan mempraktekannya pada Taemin sekarang.

.

.

.

Saat sayatan itu terbuka, Minho dapat melipat sisi dalam dari kulit leher Taemin termasuk tulang lehernya. Ada sesuatu yang menempel pada tulang leher Taemin, berwarna perak sebesar kelingking jari tangannya.

Telunjuk Minho menyentuh benda itu, menyisipkannya di antaranya dan tulang leher Taemin. Dengan hati-hati memijatnya hingga cacing keperakan itu menggeliat, menarik segmen-segmen yang membelit saraf Taemin hingga kini panjangnya tak lebih dari 8 cm. saat segmen terakhir masuk kembali ke tubuhnya, Minho mengambil cacing itu kemudian memasukannya ke tabung khusus untuk menjaga mahluk itu tetap hidup.

Dengan telaten dibersihkannya luka Taemin. Diperlakukannya sama seperti ketika ia merawat luka Kai beberapa waktu lalu hingga kini yang tertinggal di kulit leher Taemin hanya segaris tipis merah muda. Persis seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Minho sedang mengelap tubuh Taemin dengan handuk basah ketika jari kanan pemuda itu berkedut. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, permata itu tidak lagi berwarna keperakan. Jika diperhatikan dari dekat iris mata itu berwarna cokelat keemasan. Seperti tetes madu dari lebah terbaik.

_Indah, dan manusiawi._

"Hai Taemin!"

Minho tersenyum lembut. Membelai sisi pipi Taemin yang terguratkan garis kebingungan. Linglung. Taemin mencoba mengingat siapa dirinya dan dimana ia sekarang. Dan yang terbersit dipikirannya pertama kali adalah,

"Mana Jongin?"

"Siapa itu Jongin?"

Minho berusaha menahan Taemin yang menjambak rabutnya gusar. Taemin masih lemah pasca oprasi dan Minho tidak menginginkan anak itu berpikir terlalu keras.

"Saudaraku, mana Jongin?"

"Maksudmu, Kai?"

"Iya!"

"Dia . . . pergi,"

Minho dapat menangkap raut ketidakpercayaan dalam wajah Taemin. Jujur saja itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Bohong! Siapa kau?"

"Minho, Choi Minho. Kekasihmu, kita saling mencintai."

Taemin tentu saja membelalak tak percaya. Selama ini ia kehilangan kuasa akan tubuhnya, begitu juga pikirannya. Ia tak mengingat siapa lelaki ini dan bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak ia kenali kini mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Mana Jongin?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIA PERGI!"

Minho tidak bermaksud untuk membentak namun tiba-tiba saja nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. Membuat Taemin yang masih dalam keadaan bingung, dan lemah, mengerut takut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Dibelainya rambut Taemin namun pemuda itu menepisnya.

_Bahkan saat hatimu telah kembali kau tak kunjung juga memiliki rasa._

.

.

.

Taemin telah menjadi sedikit bertenaga setelah memakan sup instan yang disajikan Minho di meja makannya. Setelah memastikan ia tidak berada dalam jarak pandang Minho, Taemin memasuki kembali kamarnya untuk mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang membangkitkan beberapa kenangan yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lupakan.

"Taeminnie? Kau sedang apa?"

Dipandanginya lelaki yang tengah menatap tembok khidmat. Saat Taemin berbalik, pria itu tahu ada masalah. Tatapannya nyalang, penuh dendam.

"Kenapa?"

Minho melangkah mendekat, namun Taemin mengangkat tangannya seakan menolak.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat lagi!"

"Kau kenapa Taem?"

Selangkah lagi mendekat, namun Taemin semakin mundur. Menjauh, tak tergapai.

"Kau! Kau pasti salah seorang dokter jahat itu, kan! Kau pasti mau menyisipkan mahluk aneh itu di kepalaku dan Jongin. Pergi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyakitu, percayalah! Kumohon!"

Dekat, mendekatlah.

_Kumohon._

Minho dengan segala keberaniannya mencoba meraih Taemin yang dengan liar mengacungkan pisau bedah yang ia temukan dari salah satu laci di lemari Minho. Tetesan madu itu terlapisi air mata bening, sama seperti Minho yang memendam sakit mendapati yang terkasih tak kunjung juga membalas perasaan tulusnya. Mempercayainya saja tidak.

"Selangkah saja lagi kubunuh kau!"

Taemin terpojok dinding sementara Minho semakin merangsek maju. Tangannya terulur, meraih pergelangan Taemin namun pemuda itu tetap memberontak.

"Percayalah padaku, demi Tuhan! Aku mencintaimu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat!"

"A-AKH!"

Bumi berotasi, bumi berevolusi.

Namun di ruangan ini detik serasa berhenti.

_Siapa?_

"T-taemin?"

Minho memandangi tangannya yang berlumurkan darah Taemin. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menusuk Taemin, namun tangannya tak sengaja menepis Taemin hingga pisau itu malah menjadi boomerang bagi pemiliknya sendiri.

"Taemin! Tidak! Maaf, sungguh."

Ditangkapnya tubuh pemuda itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Didekapnya erat. Meraba sedikit rasa yang tertinggal dalam nafas Taemin yang pendek-pendek. Air mata tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir membasahi wajah Taemin yang di ujung kematiannya pun tetap memberikan pandangan yang sama pada Minho.

_Dingin, tak memiliki rasa_.

Kali ini bahkan terasa berkali-kali lipat sakitnya karena di dalamnya terselip pula kebencian yang teramat.

"Jangan mati! Aku mencintaimu."

_Aku . . . juga, _"benci! Ah-ku membencimu."

.

.

.

_Choi Minho (26) _ditangkap kepolisian setelah terbukti melakukan oprasi pemisahan illegal dan pembunuhan terhadap tubuh manusianya, Lee Taemin (23). Pengadilan memberikan vonis untuk menjadikannya inang, oprasi penyisipan akan dilakukan besok.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Intinya ya kalau gak suka jangan dipaksa.

Oke wassalam.

Kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk perbaikan :D

Sorry for typo :DD


End file.
